Pollnivneach
Pollnivneach is a town located in the middle of the Kharidian Desert. It can be accessed by walking, or by riding a Magic carpet. The desert effects stop when in this town. It features heavily in The Feud quest. It has a cooking shop, and a kebab shop. You can ride a magic carpet to Nardah from here. It is also notable that every person in the town, excluding the Menaphite thugs and Bandits, is named "Ali". The Menaphite and Bandit gangs are the source of the conflict which engulfs Pollnivneach. The Bandits control the northern half of the town, while the Menaphites control the southern half. Both gangs are constantly engaging in a turf war, and hold much influence and power over the entire town, including the mayor. People *Ali the Barman *Ali the Camel *Ali the Camel Man *Ali the dyer *Ali the Hag *Ali the Kebab seller *Ali the Mayor *Ali the Snake Charmer *Bandits *Menaphite thugs *Banknote Exchange Merchant Transportation Magic Carpet Aside from walking to Pollnivneach and facing the harsh effects of the desert, players may take Ali Morrisane's magic carpet system. There are two routes that involve Pollnivneach. The first one is where players may ride from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach and back for the fee of 200 coins per trip. The second route involving Pollnivneach is from Nardah to Pollnivneach or the other way. Both trips cost 200 coins. House Teleport If a player's house portal is in Pollnivneach, they may use the House Teleport spell to reach the portal, thus bringing them to Pollnivneach. Enemies Pollnivneach hosts many enemies. Some of these enemies are human while some, outside of the town, are not. Humans *Menaphites - The Menaphites came to Pollnivneach and, ever since, there has been trouble. They are in constant battle with the Bandits and add to the city's crime rate. They are non-aggressive. Menaphites populate the southern part of town. With combat levels of 54, except for one level 74, they are slightly dangerous to lower levelled players. *Bandits - The Bandits were hired by the leader of the town to rid the city of the Menaphites. When the town discovered they were bad, they tried to get rid of them but, they refused to leave and are now in constant battle with the Menaphites. They are non-aggressive. Bandits populate the northern side of town. They may be fairly dangerous to lower levelled players. Their combat levels are 54 except one level 14. Creatures *Crocodiles - Crocodiles populate the area south of town and may be dangerous to lower levelled players as their combat level is 63. They are aggressive. It should be noted that the area south of town has the effects of the desert and, unlike town, water is required in the form of waterskins. Agility Course Players with 70 Agility can use the rooftop course, by climbing the basket northwest of the bar. The course finishes at a house in the north part of the city, directly east of the magic carpet system. Category:POH Locations Category:Kharidian Desert